


I am You as You are I

by owqrex



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Choking, Dark Kurusu Akira, EVERYONE LOVES EACH OTHER, Erotic Electrostimulation, Forced Drug Use, Forced Orgasm, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/Referenced Torture, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Light BDSM, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Overstimulation, Polyamory, Prostitution, Role change, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Voyeurism, beware a lot of tags headed your way, everything is effed up, reverse au, to a theatres near you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 03:54:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13539162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owqrex/pseuds/owqrex
Summary: What if the roles of the Fool and Justice were switched?





	I am You as You are I

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to my first story on AO3! I suddenly thought of creating a story where Akira is the True Criminal and Akechi is the Trickster. The game's storyline will remain the same except Shiho does not transfer to another school and Akira stays at Leblanc for a different reason. Akira will still be in touch with his Confidants and personae (and another awakening besides Arsene). Both Akira and Akechi's past remain the same yet different and Akira will appear more changed (mentally and emotionally) than he usually is. In the future, I may post more to the story if creativity strikes. Enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> [2.1.18 EDIT] Layout changed and new things added!  
>  
> 
> DISCLAIMER! This story contains any type of abuse, death, suicide attempts/references, violence and mental/emotional illnesses and episodes that may be disturbing and/or triggering to some audiences!

**April 9, 20XX**

 

It’s spring. The air begins to cool, bringing welcomed breezes and new starts. The streets of Tokyo are bustling with life.

 

A body jolts awake from their short, yet deep slumber. They checked the time: _07:08 AM…sigh_. Sudden jostling movements from the bag made it impossible to fall back asleep as a cat with blue eyes popped its head out to greet his friend.

   
“Hey”, a boyish voice said, “You were out cold for 10 minutes! I told you to rest earlier, Akira!”

  
A hand sheepishly made its way to rub their neck. “Sorry, Morgana. Ohya-san is a talker when she’s drunk,” _Lies_. “ I’ll buy you some sushi later.” That seemed to lighten the cat’s mood a bit with a touch of a softened expression. “You better! And you need to come up with an excuse to why we weren’t home last night to Boss and Futaba.”

 

_[Next stop: Yogen-Jaya. This is Yogen-Jaya.]_

 

Akira sighed and smiled tiredly, “Yes, yes.”  
They leave as soon as the doors open.

 

* * *

   
“Akira! Morgana!”

  
Before they could react, a flash of orange hair obscured their vision and was brought to a life-squeezing hug.

  
Akira struggled to breathe and Morgana yowled like the cat he is.

  
After quite some time, the hug was less of a crushing vice grip and more of an affectionate touch. “Where were you guys?! I couldn’t sleep and Sojiro kept looking at the door anxiously waiting for your arrival!” the orange hair complained and poked Akira’s stomach. Frowning, the orange started again, “Have you been eating at all? You’re starting to become like Inari…”.

 

An itch. _Not now_. The raven wanted to claw at his scalp, instead settled with a hand at the back of his head. “Good morning to you, too, Futaba.” An affectionate smile was worn.

 

Futaba puffed her cheeks out, “Don’t you think you can get away with this, Akira Kurusu!” and ran to Leblanc to share Sojiro the news. A paw patted Akira’s shoulder as an act of comfort, “Let’s mentally prepare ourselves for _the talk_.” Right. Sojiro‘s infamous talk. It wasn’t really a talk at all. It was mostly that ‘disappointed dad look’ when their teenage kid did something stupid.

  

An itch. The feeling became stronger, almost impossible to ignore. _Not now. Not this early_. The raven counts to five and opens the door.

  
The bell jingles when the door opens, alerting the owner. “Hm,” the scruff man replied and nodded his head to the stairs. Akira obeys and walks up.

  
“Dusty as always,” Morgana leapt out of the bag immediately after it was placed on a counter. Akira yawned loudly and slowly trekked towards the bed, plopping down with a bouncing creak. “Get some sleep or you’ll go insane,” the cat noted. Akira sleeps.

  
In his dream, he sees a silver-blue butterfly caught in the webs of a hungry black widow.

 

* * *

 

The sounds from the TV in the café resonates throughout the room.

 

_[A train has derailed onto the platform causing the death of 27 people and 50 severely injured. Police have suspected it to be another case of a mental shutdown. The police have yet to release more information about the recent psychotic mental shutdowns to the public.]_

  
Sojiro turns the TV off. “Can’t the news show other things besides this all day? They’re making my customers anxious.”

  
Futaba hums while typing away on her laptop. “But Sojiro, customers won’t come by even if the outside is safe,” she stretches, “And plus, lower the prices a bit, then maybe you’ll get more customers.”

  
Sojiro sighs for the nth time.

  
The only customer in Leblanc was a high school student that seems way too young to be a detective. “So, that’s it.” He murmurs, “Sakura-san, is it alright if I interview the person upstairs?”

  
The man looks at the detective and goes back to the word puzzle. “He won’t wake up until later tonight, but feel free to try.”  
The brunette smiles. “Thank you.”

He walks upstairs to see a sleeping form under a mass of blankets.

  
 _It shouldn’t be that cold…_ The detective shakes his head and leaves.

* * *

   
  
Akira wakes up.

  
_Huh_. He turns to the window.

  
_It’s night_ …Akira pauses, _I’ll go for a walk._

  
Morgana is nowhere to be seen.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! So, how was it? I welcome any feedback!


End file.
